Un último soplido
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Necesita exhalar sus traiciones. Necesita llorar sus mentiras. Necesita soplar su pasado. La vida que conocía no regresará jamás, porque algunas cosas sólo se olvidan para continuar viviendo. (Última parte de "The Secret Purge").


**Un último soplido**

xxx

 _ **All smiles, I know what it takes to fool this town**_

 _ **I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time**_

 _ **I'll tell you what you wanna hear**_

 _ **Leave my sunglasses on while I shed a tear**_

 _ **It's never the right time**_

ooo

Acalló los gritos que nadaban en su cabeza, perforándole el cerebro y diciéndole esas cosas que ya sabía muy bien y de memoria: como que el suelo de ese baño era realmente antihigiénico. Y que ella debería ser mucho más consciente, precavida, y controlada.

Los acalló. Y de modo que su estómago fue presionado y doblado por sus rodillas, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Mientras su mano derecha creaba círculos en su garganta, la izquierda se arrastró con pereza y arrancó un trozo de papel higiénico. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al papel, al tiempo que sus dientes se estremecían a causa de las fuertes arcadas que abandonaron su garganta; una detrás de la otra, hasta disminuir en una tos afónica.

Sólo de detuvo al percibir un hilo de sangre descendiendo fuera de sus labios, para terminar decayendo en lo que en algún momento —específicamente, quince minutos antes— había sido su almuerzo. En un movimiento rápido se paró sobre sus piernas acalambradas. Pasó el papel por la comisura de su boca. Se sentía mejor, más ligera.

Ni siquiera vio detrás de ella al abandonar el baño del centro comercial. Se sacudió y compuso una sonrisa en su rostro enrojecido. El baño estaba atestado de mujeres retocándose el maquillaje y adolescentes escondiéndose para chismorrear a gusto. Escuchar las voces altas y agudas de las demás ocupantes la relajó, sabía que ningún sonido procedente de ella había sido oído; el tiempo la había vuelto una experta.

Esforzándose en regresar a su positivismo habitual, caminó hacia el espejo, donde Penny y Bernadette la esperaban mientras arreglaban su cabello distraídamente y hablaban de sus compras. Sintió esa punzada de miedo, tan conocida como una vieja amiga, atravesando su pecho: aún un año después de abandonar su tratamiento seguía buscando en sus amigos aquellas miradas preocupadas, desconfiadas, sospechosas; que la rebajaban a decir la verdad y resignarse a una caída inevitable.

Pero las miradas de Penny y Bernadette sólo le transmitieron despreocupación, confianza, y relajación. Lavó sus manos con saña disimulada, mordió su lengua por un segundo al notar la irritación de sus dedos. Y cuando sus ojos subieron hasta su reflejo, maldijo lo potentes que eran las luces fluorescentes de los centros comerciales; sólo iluminaban su imagen irritada y cansada. Pero aún así, sonrió falsamente y arregló su cabello, se colocó algo de brillo en los labios y volteó a ver a sus amigas, quienes la observaban con idénticas expresiones impacientes.

—¡Amy! ¡Date prisa, aún no consigo un traje de baño naranja que no me haga lucir como una zanahoria ramera! —gimoteó Penny, de un modo muy parecido al de su esposo. Amy siguió a las dos rubias fuera del baño.

—¿Realmente es necesario que sea de ese color? Creo que... —la voz de Bernadette y la posterior réplica de Penny llegaron de forma surreal y deslavada a los oídos de Amy.

Los comentarios que salieron de su boca, las risas que abandonaron su pecho y los movimientos de sus manos eran mecánicos y ensayados, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo exhausto a través del centro comercial, caminaba frente vidrieras que la reflejaban completamente y apartaba los ojos como quien ve algo desagradable. Siendo un fin de semana caluroso y radiante, todas las tiendas a las que era arrastrada y todos los lugares donde podría sentarse a descansar estaban atestados de personas. Personas riendo, personas arrastrando compras; personas vendiendo comida, cocinándola, comprándola y comiéndola. Mientras, irónicamente, los maniquíes que presumían ropa ridículamente cara y diminuta se plantaban frente a sus rostros: burlándose con sus perfectos miembros de plástico.

Amy se sentó en la silla más próxima que encontró, mientras sus amigas danzaban entre los mostradores de ropa. No le gustaba esa tienda; la música de ambientación era demasiado fuerte, un perfume dulce y picante flotaba en el aire, casi haciéndola estornudar. Y sentía la mirada de los vendedores sobre ella, la miraban como si fuese un montón de ropa sin gracia que creaba un marcado contraste con las otras dos delicadas mujeres. Aferró las manos en las correas de su bolso hasta que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron por la presión y contuvo el aliento por un momento, contando hasta diez antes de dejar salir el aire.

Y junto a ese suspiro imperceptible, su mente comenzó a divagar, buscando ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su estómago vacío. Amy cerró los ojos: le gustaba pensar que lo había intentado. Se mantuvo sana físicamente durante sus tres meses de tratamiento. Volvió a ganar la confianza de Sheldon y sus amigos; abandonó a su terapeuta con una mirada en blanco y se aseguró a ella misma y al resto del mundo que estaba bien…

Se mintió, les mintió.

Sin embargo, era un tipo diferente de engaño. No era mudo, como el que había reinado antes de que todos fueran conscientes de su enfermedad. Los estaba engañando brusca y descaradamente, mintiéndoles frente a sus ojos.

Ella era un ser de hábitos, y era curioso lo que éstos hábitos podían empujarla a ser: una completa embustera egoísta. Pero sabía que era mejor de ese modo. Engañar era sencillo cuando todo su círculo social prefería cerrar los ojos y aceptar las mentiras agradables en lugar de una verdad horrible. ¿Y podía culparlos? Claro que no. Engañarse a sí mismos y engañar a los demás eran conductas naturalmente humanas.

Todos aún tenían eso: el autoconvencimiento ciego y estúpido de que todo había mejorado. La mala racha había acabado; y ella era una mujer fuerte, saludable, y con una mentalidad y autoestima en perfecto orden.

Mentiras. Vivía y exhalaba mentiras con cada segundo respirado, con cada día transcurrido a base de sonrisas falsas, pastillas para adelgazar, té sin azúcar y una purga casual. ¿Qué más daba si veían la parte más fea de ella? Esa parte embustera, superficial y manipuladora. Nada podría domar a la bestia que nació y creció dentro suyo desde el inicio de su vida.

Nadie podría matar al animal en el que se había convertido.

Amy paseó los ojos por los escaparates que la reflejaban mientras sonreía a sus dos amigas cargadas de bolsas, las tres caminando hacia el estacionamiento, alejándose de un lugar más que tendría para siempre un fragmento de su verdad marcado en un baño claustrofóbico y silencioso.

 **. . .**

Recuerda con exactitud el momento en el que Sheldon comenzó a cocinar. Al principio pensó que eso acabaría una vez que sus hábitos se estabilicen, pero no fue así. Él cocinaba todas las comidas, siguiendo un nuevo y saludable menú que habían diseñado juntos. Ya no había más pizzas ni hamburguesas para ellos; pero eso no quitaba que la cena fuese alta en grasas.

Y las grasas no iban de la mano con Amy.

La comida no iba de la mano con Amy.

Ella lo observaba de soslayo, fingiendo estar absorta en el libro que tenía entre las manos, cuando en realidad sus ojos estaban clavados a la alta y dinámica figura de Sheldon. Moviéndose por la cocina, iluminado bajo la luz cálida de la sala, tenía los antebrazos descubiertos, un delantal blanco que marcaba su pecho, y una ridícula redecilla para el cabello que siempre insistía en llevar. Sorprendentemente, silbaba.

Sheldon era feliz al cocinar para ella.

Minutos más tarde, Amy escuchaba el hiperactivo parloteo de Sheldon, asegurándose de obsequiarle sonrisillas y aportar comentarios banales a la conversación. Eran una imagen perfecta y feliz; podría ser la representación de cualquier cena romántica: luces tenues, una conversación cómoda, ambiente confortante y un par de ojos sonrientes. Una lasaña de espinacas y queso descansaba en el centro de la mesa y en ambos platos, acompañada por una ensalada ligera y unas copas de vino; eso sólo potenciaba la sensación de romanticismo que Amy no sentía.

Mientras en la boca de Sheldon sus papilas gustativas saboreaban con deleite las verduras, probando cada matiz y textura de su comida, y absorbiendo las calorías despreocupadamente, Amy sentía fuego en su garganta. La comida a la que le daba vueltas en la boca sabía a hierro fundido, a culpa; era casi un castigo cruel.

Comer era una obligación de la que quería desligarse, pero la tenía aferrada. El placer culposo de disfrutar los sabores la destruía; los dulces sabían a muerte, el alcohol le daba náuseas.

Esa acción tan banal y placentera: comer, siempre fue un Infierno para ella.

Pero debía recordarse que era astuta, debía recordarse que tenía la total confianza de Sheldon; y cuando él se marchó por un instante en busca de condimentos, aprovechó su ausencia para ocultar la mitad de su comida en una servilleta de papel.

Más tarde, mientras lavaban los platos envueltos en un silencio cómodo, Amy vio a su novio; jamás creyó que él tuviera tanta fe ciega en ella. Y allí estaba, siendo injustamente engañado. La culpa la incitó a actuar por instinto.

 _Debía_ compensarlo de alguna manera.

Y _mucho_ más tarde, cuando la única luz que se filtraba en el cuarto era la de sus lágrimas resbalando silenciosamente por su cuello; cuando el único sonido eran sus respiraciones estranguladas y la respiración dormida de Sheldon, mientras sentía su brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura y sus pestañas rozando su mejilla húmeda… Amy se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de acabar con eso.

Casi pudo escuchar una burlona y quebradiza voz femenina diciéndole "No".

ooo

 _ **Break down, only alone I will cry out now**_

 _ **You'll never see what's hiding out**_

 _ **Hiding out deep down**_

 _ **I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show**_

 _ **Is the only way to make friendships grow**_

 _ **But I'm too afraid now**_

ooo

Amy se sacudió.

Por favor, había pasado por lo mismo tantas veces antes. ¿Es que no lo recordaba? El frío insoportable, los temblores, las ausencias inexplicables. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía diferente?

Estaba hecha una bola húmeda en el suelo del baño, con una esponjosa toalla blanca envolviéndola. Aunque era verano, y las temperaturas superaban los treinta grados, ella tenía frío. O al menos, su cuerpo estaba temblando; aunque quizás podría haber sido producto del temor. Su mano huesuda y amarillenta se aferraba con fuerza a un palillo de plástico. Bajó los ojos al objeto con un gesto de asco; no por el resultado que rezaba el mismo, sino al notar sus muslos trasluciéndose a través de la toalla mojada. Lentamente, puso el palillo a la altura de sus ojos. Sintió cómo sus pestañas se humedecían por la humedad que afloraba en ellas al ver ese resultado imborrable.

Otra prueba de embarazo negativa.

Amy tenía miedo. Aunque había perdido sus periodos anteriormente, jamás fueron cuatro meses seguidos. Sospechó que podría estar embarazada, incluso lo deseó. Pero no fue así. La tercera prueba negativa encendió una alarma en su cerebro.

Algo andaba mal en su cuerpo. Y a medida que crecía, adelgazaba, su mente se derrumbaba y continuaba fingiendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura de formas dolorosamente vengativas.

Su piel sutilmente morena adquirió un tono amarillento repulsivo, al igual que sus dientes. Su cabello estaba mustio y sin vida, esto potenciado por su color tierra. Sus huesos se notaban y nadie los veía gracias a las cinco capas de ropa que se obligaba a usar para disimular… y para que sus rodillas no castañeen de frío. Estaba disminuida, destruida, reducida a nada y venida a menos.

Y aún así, en una parte de su estúpido y superficial cerebro enfermo, estaba orgullosa.

Pero existían maneras de quebrantar al orgullo.

Su orgullo se rompió al sentir cómo sus ojos flotaban fuera de su rostro, elevándose en el baño vaporoso y empañado para verse a sí misma paralizada y hueca. No lo soportaba; y sus ojos estaban tan rojos, y su piel tan seca, y ella tan enferma. Estaba nadando entre vidrios, buscando una salida que no existía, y de existir sólo la llevaría una y otra vez al mismo lugar oscuro; se sentía perdida en los laberintos de su mente, de su cuerpo, de esa intrusa que ya no era ella.

Y ella seguía estando rota. Porque jamás se había arreglado.

Un sollozo ahogado golpeó débilmente las paredes del baño envueltas en vapor. Amy desechó la prueba fallida sin ser lo suficientemente valiente como para darle una segunda mirada. Con movimientos derrotados, se alistó para dormir. Sheldon llegaría inminentemente, y debía componerse antes de que eso sucediera.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era dar explicaciones, quizás estaba demasiado débil para continuar mintiendo. Y no podía permitirse decir la verdad; no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta.

Vestida con un camisón holgado y el cabello húmedo, Amy se enterró debajo de la fina sábana que cubría la cama. Hizo una mueca con los ojos cerrados al saber que Sheldon encendería el aire acondicionado por la noche. Y volvería a no poder dormir, a tener que controlar sus temblores, una vez más. Aferró la tela de las sábanas con sus puños y suspiró, absorbiendo la calidez que se filtraba a través de sus párpados cerrados, la luz aún estaba encendida y no planeaba apagarla hasta que Sheldon regresara.

El último proyecto de su novio lo había mantenido severamente ocupado, casi _en la zona_ , por demasiado tiempo. Y aunque aprovecharse de eso era vil, Amy no podía estar más agradecida de que fuera así. Desayunaban juntos por la mañana, y luego apenas se verían; por la noche ella ya estaría dormida, y la mente de Sheldon seguiría fija en sus ecuaciones, sólo en su trabajo. Sus ojos no notaban nada más allá de su pizarra; estaban demasiado lejos de sus huesos.

Incluso era así cuando hacían el amor.

Dolía. Dolía por más de un motivo; si tan sólo la viera a los ojos, sus cicatrices quedarían descubiertas… pero eso no era lo que ella quería. Finalmente, habían regresado a una perfecta homeostasis. Sheldon había cuidado _tanto_ de ella durante sus meses de tratamiento, era obvio que merecía un descanso. No podía darle la llave de sus secretos, su cabeza era un desastre, y no quería a Sheldon en él.

Amy rodó en la cama, el colchón se sentía duro e incómodo; como si estuviera intentando dormir sobre un lecho de clavos. Sus caderas dolían al dormir, sus muñecas eran casi quebradizas. Sufría los mismos dolores de una anciana; y los enfrentaba con una sonrisa, y la promesa cada vez más gastada de que eso era lo que ella siempre deseó. No podía rendirse, no cuando estaba a unos kilos de la perfección; no cuando tenía el control absoluto nuevamente, y su vida estaba sobre los rieles otra vez.

Esa noche, sin embargo, mientras Amy caía en un sueño inquieto y plagado de pesadillas; una lucha se desató en su interior.

Y el signo negativo en la prueba de embarazo fue el desencadenante.

 _Existen formas dolorosamente vengativas de quebrantar el orgullo._

 **. . .**

Su pie golpeaba rítmicamente, con un ritmo trastornado, contra el suelo blanco y aséptico. Sus manos temblaron sobre su regazo, las movió hasta su cara, donde las pasó por su cabello con brusquedad. Arrastró los ojos por las mismas paredes que la rodearon durante los últimos treinta minutos, mientras esperaba que su nombre resonara en la pequeña sala de espera. Estaba, quizás, más asustada que nunca en su vida. La segura frialdad que la aguardaba dentro del consultorio médico sólo hacía que sus órganos se encogieran y sus uñas se aferraran al asiento, al mismo tiempo impaciente y aterrada por lo que estaba por venir.

Intentó que su mente viajara hacia otra dirección: hacia un tema relajante y banal que lograra calmarla lo suficiente como para dejar de morderse las uñas. Pero su cabeza estaba siendo monopolizada por las dudas y la culpa; lo que sea que la esperara dentro de un sobre de papel en las manos de su médico, marcaría su destino de un modo inalterable. Nada podía cambiar eso. No existía modo de deshacer el daño que le había hecho a su cuerpo. Nada podría eliminar las secuelas de su larga, antigua y constante autodestrucción.

Amy percibió un movimiento en el asiento contiguo al suyo. De reojo observó a una radiante mujer luciendo orgullosamente una barriga embarazada. La mujer sonreía, con sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, acariciaba su vientre con pequeños movimientos circulares a través de la tela azul índigo de su vestido de verano. Ella posó sus ojos en Amy, y éstos sonrieron.

Fue casi una burla cruel del destino.

Unos momentos después, Amy se retorcía las manos frente a la mirada seria de su ginecóloga. Esa mirada no era una buena señal, y aunque su mente analítica y lógica le decía que no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, una parte de ella sabía lo que había dentro de ese sobre antes de que su doctora abriera la boca.

Decirlo en voz alta sólo confirmaba que se había vuelto inservible.

—Doctora Fowler —saludó la otra mujer, acomodándose detrás de su escritorio con profesionalismo y dándole una mirada penetrante por encima de sus gafas. Al ver que los ojos de su paciente se paralizaron en el sobre que tenía entre las manos, abandonó la esperanza de un saludo devuelto—. Debo seguir insistiendo, Amy, tienes que ver a un nutricionista —casi rogó, como si estuviera retomando una charla inconclusa desde hace mucho tiempo.

—He venido aquí por los resultados de mis exámenes, no en busca de un sermón —respondió Amy mordazmente, con el rostro ensombrecido por un ceño fruncido.

Resignadamente, agarró el sobre que se deslizó silenciosamente por la madera tallada del escritorio. Mientras lo abría con los dedos temblorosos de su mano derecha, cruzaba los de la izquierda sobre su regazo; cosa que jamás había hecho antes, pero en ese momento parecía ser su última esperanza. Un último deseo desesperado de que todo sea resuelto mágicamente, por una fuerza exterior y superior a ella.

Pero ninguna cantidad de deseos o dedos cruzados debajo del escritorio eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para eliminar la verdad que se plasmaba en unas simples hojas de papel. Mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por las líneas, en busca de cualquier error, su respiración tartamudeaba dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. Sentía que cada glóbulo rojo que corría por sus venas se congelaba, moría. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón destrozándole los oídos. Casi podía ver a su alma quebrándose, junto a esos sueños que había dejado en el fondo de su cabeza; como quien esconde algo valioso debajo de toneladas de cosas inservibles y polvo, en el fondo de un cofre cuya clave es indescifrable. Había olvidado sus deseos más profundos; y sólo se habían cumplido los superficiales y huecos.

El deseo de ver sus huesos le arrebató la posibilidad de ser madre. Y la peor parte era que ella era la única e innegable culpable.

Sus ojos aguados se fijaron en la mujer frente a ella, sus iris no guardaban ningún vestigio de su anterior irreverencia. Su mirada era casi suplicante, pequeña, diminuta.

—La desaparición de tus ciclos menstruales sólo fue una sutil advertencia, Amy —susurró, lo más suavemente posible—… un útero inclinado y dificultades ováricas combinadas con una constante mala y pobre alimentación han causado que tus posibilidades de concebir sean mínimas —la mujer mordió sutilmente su labio inferior al notar la mirada de puro dolor que Amy desprendía—. Sinceramente, tu ambiente uterino es desfavorable para que un feto pueda desarrollarse en él, la calidad de tus óvulos es deficiente; e incluso si lograras quedar embarazada, te expondrías a ti misma y al feto a incontables y fatales riesgos. Tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar un embarazo, mucho menos un parto, Amy —terminó, un tono de disculpa inundaba sus palabras.

Amy no vio el rostro compungido de su ginecóloga; ya que sus ojos estaban rotando en todos los resquicios de la habitación, buscando una salida que sólo se encontraba detrás de ella, en la puerta. Sólo sentía un dolor sordo y punzante en cada partícula de su ser; así debía sentirse tener el corazón roto. Se puso de pie con decisión, estaba suficientemente insensibilizada como para ignorar el mareo que la invadió al pararse rápidamente.

Antes de abandonar la clínica, volvió a observar a la feliz futura madre, acariciaba su barriga con un calor y amor que jamás había visto en nada.

Comprendió que todo se reducía a la maternidad. O al menos eso pasó por su mente deslavada, mientras se enteraba de que estaba llorando porque sus anteojos se empañaron. Debió tomar cada onza de su pobre autocontrol para no estrellar el auto con ella dentro, mientras conducía por las calles de Pasadena, saltándose semáforos en rojo y con la visión nublada.

Y como jamás conseguía lo que deseaba, no murió en ningún accidente de tráfico.

Llegó al apartamento arrastrándose, se abalanzó sobre la puerta mientras su mano, demasiado temblorosa para girar la llave, golpeaba la madera hasta astillarla. Debía parecer una loca, pero no le interesó. Y cuando Sheldon abrió la puerta del otro lado, supo que había llegado el momento de volver a ser egoísta por última vez.

Y tenía miedo.

Y ella estaba rota.

Y jamás creyó que llegaría a odiar algo que había deseado desde pequeña: sus huesos; pero comprendió que ella jamás los deseó, la empujaron a desear y amar su enfermedad.

Y no importa lo desastrosa, caótica y mentirosa que había sido; Sheldon la sostuvo por última vez. Porque a partir de ese momento, debía enfrentarse a su pasado sola.

Esa era la única forma de sanar.

ooo

 _ **I put my armor on**_

 _ **show you how strong how I am**_

 _ **I put my armor on**_

 _ **I'll show you that I am**_

 **I'm unstoppable**

 _ **I'm a Porsche with no brakes**_

 **I'm invincible**

 _ **Yeah, I win every single game**_

 **I'm so powerful.**

ooo

El patio delantero de la casa era tal como lo recordaba: carente de vegetación, con ostentosas macetas blancas cargadas de raquíticas plantas de plástico. El atardecer bañaba el frente de todas las otras propiedades, brindándoles esa calidez que sólo la luz anaranjada de un Sol a medio ocultarse podía crear. Sin embargo, esa casa parecía estar oculta entre las sombras.

Lo que era extraño, ya que no había árboles en las inmediaciones de su hogar; a su madre nunca le agradaron los árboles.

Amy giró sobre sus pies, estaba parada en el recibidor de madera, un llamador de ángeles colgaba sobre su cabeza. El timbre, tentador, la llamaba con su redondez metálica. Pero sus ojos buscaron a Sheldon: dentro del auto, observándola con una sonrisa alentadora, estacionado justo en la calle frente a la casa de su madre. Se había ofrecido a acompañarla, casi se lo había suplido.

Pero debía hacer eso sola.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a Sheldon, aún a una distancia considerable podía sentir el apoyo despedido de sus labios curvados.

Sin más, presionó el dedo índice sobre el timbre. La puerta se abrió automáticamente, casi podía imaginarse a su madre agazapada del otro lado, esperando obsequiarle una de sus súbitas y agrias bienvenidas. No hubo abrazos. No hubo besos; aunque vivían cerca, no veía a su madre desde hace un año. Las llamadas telefónicas se habían cortado hace demasiado tiempo. Amy sabía que su madre estaba guardándose los reproches para lanzárselos todos juntos una vez que estuvieran puertas adentro.

Una dama jamás discute en voz alta ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?

—¿Tu… _novio_ no piensa acompañarnos, Amelia? —había algo en la voz de su madre que desprendía veneno. Amy ignoró su pregunta por el momento.

Le dio una mirada apreciativa a su aburrida sala de estar, había sido modernizada con el paso del tiempo, pero aún continuaba siendo indudablemente fría. Sin esperar invitación, se ubicó en un ridículo diván color crema, donde su madre solía sentarse al regañarla.

—No, no nos acompañará —replicó Amy con calma—. Estoy aquí sólo de pasada, debo hablar algo contigo. Luego Sheldon y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones en Texas, planeamos una especie de viaje de carretera…

Amy jamás había hablado con tanta libertad frente a su madre. Sin temer sus reacciones, sin sufrir su rechazo. La tez pálida de su madre se emblanqueció aún más debido a su desubicado comportamiento. Amy estaba segura de que diría algo para lastimarla; su madre siempre supo qué botones debía presionar para convertirla en un ser dócil y débil.

—Haz engordado desde la última vez que nos vimos, Amelia. Deberías cuidar más tu apariencia, a tu edad mantener a un hombre no será tan fácil con… ¿Me atrevería a decir: 10 kilos de más? —el susurro malvado de su madre podría haberla quebrantado para siempre. Podría haber sido el motivo de noches en vela y llanto, dietas extremas y ejercicios arduos que terminaban en un círculo vicioso de odio y frustración.

Pero ya no era así. Y ahora era lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar la estúpida mentira de su madre, aunque había recuperado peso, aún no había sanado del todo. Estaba lejos de tener diez kilos de más.

Amy observó a su madre. Era una mujer elegante y delgada, con un cuello estirado y cabello negro azabache, siempre recogido en un moño que enmarcaba su rostro sobriamente maquillado. Aún con los años encima, lograba ver en su madre a una joven muy atractiva.

Y quizás, vacía.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, madre? —Amy clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de su madre, recibió el encogimiento de hombros de su progenitora y continuó, retomando sus fuerzas—. ¿Crees que tuve una adolescencia feliz, soportando tus constantes burlas acerca de mi personalidad, mi peso, mi apariencia y todo lo que soy en sí?

La pregunta no impactó a su madre del modo que Amy había esperado.

—La felicidad no es lo que importa, Amelia —respondió con indiferencia—. Logré volverte una dama, y eso sólo se logra a base de disciplina… te volví una joven saludable y recatada.

—¿Saludable? —Amy sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella— si hubiera estado saludable, no habría vomitado la mitad de lo que comía.

Fue liberador. Así debía sentirse la libertad en su estado más puro: una astilla saliendo desplegada fuera del alma, donde se había incrustado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Un respiro de oxígeno luego de casi morir por asfixia.

—¡Por favor, no tenía nada de malo controlar tu peso! —luego de un minuto de silencio inquebrantable, su madre se recompuso. Tan ciega como siempre. Amy no podía soportarlo más.

Amy no quería soportarla más.

—He estado a punto de morir, mamá —confesó mientras se ponía de pie, su madre no la miraba a los ojos—. No es toda tu culpa, claro que no; sólo fuiste una precursora. Debo dejarte ir —Amy titubeó por un instante—… ¿Sabes? Me pregunto todas las noches cómo viviré después de esto. Luego de odiarme la mayor parte de mi vida ¿seré capaz de aceptarme a mí misma en algún momento? Algunas cicatrices jamás se desvanecerán —Amy caminó hacia la puerta, parándose en el umbral antes de salir, susurró:

—No puedo seguir destrozándome por ser perfecta para ti, mamá.

Al cerrar la puerta, pudo jurar que escuchó un sollozo ahogado en un pañuelo de seda. Pero no se detuvo a verificarlo; sentía una pizca de tristeza positiva en su interior, y no quería dejar que se expandiera.

El Sol ahora era sólo una raya roja en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de violeta y ensombreciendo esas plantas falsas que siempre detestó. Caminó la brecha que separaba el jardín de la casa de su madre con la acera, y no miró hacia atrás una vez que cruzó la calle y estuvo dentro del auto. Con Sheldon.

Una suave sonrisa bastó para que él tomara la señal, giró la llave y encendió el auto. El ronroneo del motor fue lo último procedente de Amy que se escuchó en esa calle.

Con el fantasma más pesado y feroz lejos de sus hombros, el camino hacia la salud parecía libre de nubes.

Nunca volvería a ser fácil; pero jamás volvería a ser tan difícil.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Bueno, definitivamente este es el final de mi minúscula** _ **saga,**_ **por así decirlo. Soy una fan de acabar dónde comenzamos; en este caso, regresando con la madre de Amy.**

 **Acá terminó TSP, espero que acabar con esto me devuelva mi inspiración; aún tengo demasiadas ideas que quiero escribir, sólo necesito encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme! Recuerden: saber que hay alguien esperando por tus historias es maravilloso y motivador. Si les gusta lo que escribo háganmelo saber, así como si les disgusta. Después de todo, esto es una retroalimentación.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
